When in Doubt
by Fun in the Sun-Summer Writes
Summary: After the final battle, Harry takes his godson and runs. He is now on his last resource. How will he and Teddy survive? title still a work in progress
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I don't know why I haven't been writing very much lately, oh well, here is the update for today. This right now hads no clear set pairing- maybe puck/harry? also, I want to try a wil mentors harry plote line.

Please," Harry pleaded, "I will do any job you need."

"Well," Principal Figgins started.

"If it helps, I really like to clean," Harry added.

"There is a spot working the night shift on the janitorial staff."

"I'll take it!" Harry beamed, standing up to shake his hand. "When do I start?"

"Today at three."

"I will come ready and willing," Harry shook Principal Figgins hand once again before waking out the door.

Harry walked out the front door of the school with a noticeable spring in his step. He went over to the group of three girls in uniforms standing underneath a tree. "Thank you so much for watching him. What do I owe you?" He asked.

"That's okay. It was only for half an hour," one of the two blondes spoke.

"Yeah, it's fine," the brunette added.

"If you're sure?"

"Yes," all three chimed.

**an:** any and all reviews are appreciated, also check my profile for updating status.


	2. Chapter 2

**an: **Here it is! More When in Doubt! I was soo not planning on doing more of thise, but I got like 15 (!) story alrets for this fic, so I was like If I don't update this fic I will feel sooo guilty! Also, sorry about the very end. I just wanted to get to the end. I think next chap will be mostly just convo between Harry and Will, or Harry relflecting on this chapter. Also, I am to lazy to put in page breaks, so you get to read page break five times

He was finally done running. He found a job, and with the first paycheck he hoped to have the money to put down on a cheap apartment. His son and he could now relax. They still had a lot in front of them. Most of it an uphill climb.

Page break...

Will was staying after. Sectionals were coming up and they still didn't have a set list. He was just about to leave when he heard a baby's cry. He locked his door quickly and took off down the hall towards the noise. It was coming from one of the math classrooms. He peeked int through the door and saw a man. _No, _he thought to himself, _not a man, a boy._ The boy was gently rocking a small infant, making calming shushing sounds. Will walked into the classroom. "What are you doing here?"

The boy gasped and held the baby closer to him. "I work here," he said and nodded his head toward the vacuum and janitor's cart in the corner of the room.

Will had a skeptical look on his face, "Why do you have a baby? And how old are you?"

His voice was now strong and defensive, "I am old enough, and he is my son," when before it was frightened and anxious.

"You don't look old enough," Will stepped closer to him.

Harry's reply was cut off when Teddy started to cry. "Shhh, Teddy-boy. It's alright." Harry rocked his son. "Please, can you leave. I need to get him settled before I can get back to work."

"Should he even be here?"

"I couldn't find a sitter. This is a one time thing."

"If you say so," Will turned to leave, "I'll let you het back to your work." Will walked out of the room; the sounds of the boy calming his child following him.

Page Break...

This was the fifth time in two weeks that Will had seen the boy with his son. He had learned his name during the second meeting. Will walked into the room, "Harry, you can't keep bringing Teddy to work. Figgins will find out and then fire you."

"I have no where else to go," Harry looked away from Will.

"What time do you get off?" Will asked.

"At one," Harry replied.

Will glanced at his watch, "So you only have three more hours?"

"Looks to be about."

"Kay," Will rubbed his hands together, "have you eaten since you started?"

"No," Harry glanced the teacher, "Why?"

"I'll be back in half an hour with food," Will turned to leave. "Chinese ok?"

"Wait what?" Harry stared at Will. "Are you bringing me food?"

"Yeah, so tell me. Do you like Chinese?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Good," Will left the room.

Page break...

Will returned in thirty minutes with food from Lima's only Chinese place. "Here," Will set the food on a desk. "Take a little break and eat."

Will stayed with Harry and Teddy until the end of Harry's shift.

"Do you want me to watch Teddy while you work?" Will asked as they walked out of the school.

"I can't do that," Harry tried to deny Will's request.

"It'll be fine. I only have glee after school which runs until three thirty. So you can drop Teddy off when you get here at three."

"You don't have to do that."

"If you keep bringing him to work you will get fired."

"If you are absolutely sure," Harry relented. By this time, they had reached the parking lot. Will only saw one car in the lot, his.

"Where's you car?"

"I live just around the block, so Teddy and I walk."

"Do you want a ride?"

"I can't do that."

"I insist," Will led the teen to his car. "Hop in. Teddy will be fine for a short ride."

"Will," Harry started.

"Come on, you are exhausted. Just get in the car."

Harry finally stopped complaining and sat in the passenger seat. "Ok, now where to?" Will started the car. Harry gave him directions. When Will pulled into the driveway, Harry didn't get out. "Harry?"

Harry looked into the bundle in his arms and started to sob, "Will, I...I don't live here."

"What do you mean? This isn't your house?"

"I...I don't," Harry didn't continue.

"That's ok," Will backed out the drive, "You can stay at my place."

**an: **Please, I felt like this chapter was really bad grammar wise and like I kept using the same phrases over and over again, so please review and tell me how I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here is today's update. I apologize for the time skip. That was what I wanted to write. To the people that are asking for longer chapters, I don't have anything to say other than too bad. I only update what I write that day. I am also very busy and I spend what little free time I have during the day over on . I don't get to write until about 9-o-clock each night. Also, thank you to everyone that helped me with the line last night. I have fixed it. Also, The song is Lullaby by The Remus Lupins. There is a timeline of events at the end.

Harry fell asleep in the car during the ride to Will's house. Will carried the boy into his apartment and put him to bed in his room. He laid Teddy next to his father. Will fell asleep on the sofa.

Will woke to the sound of a baby crying. He laid on the couch for a second trying to figure out what was going on, _What is that?_ He groaned as the events of the night before came back to him.

He rubbed his face, running his hand through his hair making it stand on end. Will sat up; he put his hands on his knees and pushed himself into a standing position. He walked down the hall towards his room. He stopped in his doorway, leaning on the frame. Harry had his son in his arms and was singing softly, "_Oh my perfect little son, can't understand what you have done for me. You showed me what life was worth, changed every color with your birth, my boy."_

Harry hummed to his son, picking the song back up a verse alter, "_If many years from now you hear this song, know I'm next to you, know I'm never gone, my boy_." Harry rocked his son. Teddy finally settling back down as he softly sang, "_You are who I'm fighting for. So let them come to our front door. I'll stand_." Harry hummed and smiled down on Teddy's face.

Page break...

Harry woke in the morning to an alarm going off. He quickly unplugged the cord, praying the Teddy wouldn't wake up. He looked around the room. He was alone in a bed. He got up and walked into the hallway. He went down the hall to the family room. Will was sleeping on the couch. He shook his shoulder, softly calling his name. "Will wake up. Your alarm went off."

Will started awake, "Huh...Harry?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Your alarm went off," Harry said again.

"Shit!" Will jumped up. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven," Harry replied.

"I have to go," Will ran frantically around the house, "Do you need anything? Food for Teddy?"

"Do you have fruit?" Harry asked, handing Will the car keys off the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah, some bananas and grapes," Will looked around, trying to think of anything he may have forgotten, "I think. I have to go. I will pick you up just after two, ok?" Will didn't wait for a reply, for he was already out the door.

Page break... (and like a four month time skip)

"Harry you need to go," Will said. They were eating dinner. It was the beginning of August. Harry had been living with Will for almost four months.

"Will, no. I have Teddy," they had already had this argument before, "I can't."

"Harry," Will knew that with enough time, Harry would agree. "Teddy can go to a sitter."

"Will," Harry didn't continue.

"Harry, you know this is for the best."

**Time Line:**

1994, July 31- Harry born

2005, September Harry goes to Hogwarts

2011, April- Teddy born

2011, May- Final Battle

2011 Early June- Harry Meets Will

2011, July- Harry 17

2011, September- Harry enters McKinley- Junior

2011, Season 2 of Glee Starts

I think I have the dates for season 2, but it doesn't matter. This just makes me feel better, knowing the time line.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**Please ignore the time skip. We are now back on track of the normal time. It is the same day, just later.

Will was finishing up his last lesson of the day. "Kurt can you stay after please?" He said as the last bell rang.

"Sure Mr. Schue."

"I'm going t be late to Glee practice today," He grabbed his keys from his desk. "Ok?" He walked out from behind his desk, guiding Kurt to the door.

"What do you want me to do? Don't you usually leave Rachel in charge?"

Will shut of the lights and locked his classroom door. "I completely forgot until this period."

"Ok, what do you want us to do without you?"

"Just hang tight. If any one has a song they can sing."

"Kay, bye Mr. Schue," Kurt walked down the hall.

Page Break...

"Harry?" Will called walking through his front door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Will," Harry walked out of the kitchen. "I don't think I can stay here."

"Harry, you have no where else. You can stay here. I'll pick you up hen your shift ends."

Harry nodded and didn't respond.

Page Break...

"Bye Harry, see you in a bit," Will called as he walked into the choir room. "Sorry about being late." Teddy was in a carrier that had been left over from the fiasco that was his ex-wife.

"Who's the midget, Mr. Schue?" Santana called from the back of the room.

"His name is Teddy. I am watching him for a friend."

Brittany came up to the infant, "He's smaller than Lord Tubbington. Can I hold him?" Brittany directed the question to her teacher.

"He's sleeping Brittany." Will paused, then clapped his hands together, "Alright, let's get to today's assignment."

Page Break...

They continued the routine until the end of the school year. Harry was able to meet each Gleek.

Harry met Quinn, Brittany, and Santana first. "Hey new kid!" Santana called down the hall. Harry had borrowed Will's car to do some grocery shopping. He was now walking back from the choir room after dropping Teddy off.

"Huh?" He was not expecting anyone to talk to him. He recognized them as the cheerleaders that watched Teddy when he was first asking for a job. They did not remember him.

"Yeah you, what's your name?"

"Harry."

"Are you new?" Brittany's sweet voice asked from beside Santana.

"I don't go here."

"Oh, what school do you go to then?" Quinn spoke for the first time. She had a slight frown on her face.

"I'm not in school," Harry hurried away after that.

Page Break...

He met Kurt next. Harry had come a little early to drop off Teddy, so he was waiting in the choir room. "What are you doing here?" asked Kurt, walking in from the hallway.

"Will watches my son. I was little early on dropping him off today, so I'm waiting."

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he extended his hand.

Harry shook the offered hand, "Harry Black."

Page Break...

Harry met the football players of the Glee club, two weeks before the end of the school year. Harry was singing as he walked into the boys' locker room. "_Late last night I heard the screen door slam, and a big yellow taxi took away my old man. Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you've got till it's gone. They paved paradise, put up a parking lot." _Harry had his eyes closed as he pulled his cart into the room.

"_Don't it always seem to go-_" Harry bumped into Puck. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I can come back when your all done." Harry started to turn, when Puck put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. We were just leaving."

"Yeah, we are done," Finn added.

Harry blushed and kept his head down as all four guys left.

Page Break...

Harry met Mercedes, Tina, and Arty the second time he saw Kurt. "Hey Kurt," Harry smiled when he saw him in the choir room.

"Hello Harry," Mercedes nudged him. "Harry, these are Mercedes, Tina, and Arty," he pointed to each in turn. "All are in Glee with me."

"Hello," Harry waved. "Kurt can I leave Teddy with you? I have to get to work."

"Sure, no problem."

Page Break...

Harry met Rachel last. He was singing to Teddy while waiting for Will in the choir room. "_On my own I'm only half of what I could be. I can't do without you. We are stitched together, and what love has tethered, I pray we never undo. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt, for when I think I've lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you._"

"Who are you?" Rachel asked as she walked into the choir room. "Why are you singing? What are you ding with that baby? Why are you here?"As Harry answered her questions, Puck walked into the room.

"My name is Harry, and Will watches Teddy for me while I work," Harry stood up. "I have to go. Can you stay here with him?"

**AN: **Four things: **1)** Did I spell the shortened version of Will's last name right? **2)** Does any one know when Puck was in juvie and when Sam shows up?–season and episodes please **3)** Did I get the name of Brittany's cat right? (I am way too lazy to check if I am right for 1-3, and I also don't care, but if anyone else does, they can tell me and I will fix it) **4)** I had one person ask why Harry is poor, and without $$. I ask that you all suspend your disbelief, If you can't and really need to know, PM me or ask in a review and I will tell you. If you ask in a review, please sign in so I can respond, or leave an email. Also, songs aren't mine. First is Big Yellow Taxi by Joni Mitchell, the second is God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. Check out both artists, they are quite good.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I also updated some of After The Fact, both today (funeral) and yesterday, (Puppy Love, I'm Here, and Secret)**

* * *

That's disgusting. How dare he? What kind of person does that? I do not want my kids being around him. This is disgraceful. After everything we did for him, he throws it all in our faces.

* * *

_The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gay!  
__Turn to page 3 to read all the nasty details  
__by Rita Skeeter_

I knew it! I can't believe this. Harry would never be...never do that. I saw it coming. He always had that fixation with the Malfoy boy. At least, he didn't drag a wizard in with him. Still, doing it with a Muggle seems worse than with a wizard.

_Savior Rejects 7t__h__ Year  
__Harry Potter doesn't return to Hogwarts.  
__by Rita Skeeter_

So, now he thinks he's to good for us. This was always going to happen. This is why Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to govern themselves.

_Ministry Adopts!  
__A new law passed by the Wizengamot allows orphaned Muggleborns and Half-Bloods to become wards of the Ministry.  
__by Rita Skeeter_

Finally! The Ministry of Magic is taking control. Now, we can keep the Wizarding World away from prying eyes. The Ministry is always right.

_Dark Creatures, Dark Magic, Dark Power, Dark Intentions  
__The Boy-Who-Lived is becoming a threat to Wizarding Britain. Keep your family informed.  
__by Rita Skeeter_

So this, is how he repays us? He is disgusting, adopting the mutt. He has always been a Parseltongue. Did you see what happened in the Alley? When the new wand shop went up in flames? I heard it was him. He's becoming the next Dark Lord.

_Potter: Missing! Ministry Looking!  
__Harry Potter has gone missing. He was reported missing this morning when Aurors came looking for him to take him into questioning.  
__by Rita Skeeter_

It's gone. The mutt, can't be found. The house has vanished. The Goblins aren't saying a word. I heard the Ministry offered them a boon to keep quiet. I heard Potter has gone south. I think he went north, to Durmstrang. He is raising an army. When he comes back, we need to be ready to fight.

* * *

_**AN: **_**I am in a bad f-ing mood. I don't know if you guys can tell. Also, I was sort of thinking that the general mentality of Wizarding Britain is "Believe, Obey, Fight, The Ministry is Always Right!" Also, this was soo not supposed to come out. I was thinking of Harry breaking down and sobbing and crying and screaming and angst-ing. But I wrote this...**

**Time Line: Please notice that the final battle/Teddy's birth got shifted back a month**

1994, July 31- Harry born

2005, September Harry goes to Hogwarts

**2011, March- Teddy born**

**2011, April- Final Battle**

2011 Early June- Harry Meets Will

2011, July- Harry 17

2011, September- Harry enters McKinley- Junior

2011, Season 2 of Glee Starts


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry about a late update, but I was camping this past weekend and I updated Best of the Best yesterday. I got a new job, so I won't be able to upadte everyday because I won't have access to a computer. I will try to update my profile with week-by-week schedule but I don't know if I will

After the war, Wizarding Britain went through a reform. All orphaned half-bloods and every muggle-born became wards of the Ministry. Harry was sixteen when all his property from the Black and Potter families was taken. Grimmauld was sold, Godric's Hollow destroyed, and all the other manors, houses, and cabins went under Ministry control. Harry was given a small flat in a complex shared with the other wards of the Ministry. He was allowed a small allowance each week.

Two weeks after the final battle, Harry was caught in Muggle London with another man. The Ministry was not happy. He was essentially put under house arrest. He was asked to return for his seventh year of Hogwarts, even though he had not attended his sixth. Harry rejected the offered.

Harry was also called into trial about how he had killed the Dark Lord. He had used the killing curse. His case was one of the many the Ministry had about this subject.

Harry finally became fed up with the Ministry, when they denied him the right to see his godson. Teddy was labeled as a Dark Creature because of his father's lycanthropy. Harry could not contain himself; in a fit of uncontrolled magic he had ripped through the wards surrounding the house where Teddy was being kept.

Harry than ran. He took Teddy and left for the Muggle World. He was able to make his way from Britain to the United States. From New York, he traveled west. Making it to Ohio, there his problems grew. His meager allowance could only get him so far and Harry had turned to begging. Lima was where he finally found a job.

AN: I tried to give back ground on why Harry is in Lima if the previous chapter wasn't enough. Please PM me if you have any questions and make sure to leave a review! Also, please check out my profile for a petition information.


End file.
